Lies To All, But Her
by lolitag3
Summary: Why dont you call them your friends? Friends are people you can trust. I cant trust any of them. Draco is tired of all the lies he tells to everybody, but what can he do? He cant tell them. He needs to find somebody he can confide in. Can this girl be the
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first real posting of a fic so please be gentle. Yes I used my name, but this is really for someone special. She wanted to see a fic with Draco that had him in a different light. So this is for you baby. You know who you are.

CHAPTER ONE

**She was sitting on the train, waiting for it to start and get going. She'd had a terrible summer. Her parents had fought the whole time. She was just ready to get back to school. She was sitting in the compartment wondering if she had enough time to finish her homework, when she heard the cold voice that would change her life forever. **

**"Can I sit here?"**

**When she looked back on this moment, many years later, she thought that it was amusing that these four words were the beginning to a whole new life for her. **

**"Um, sure. Why not?"**

**She wasn't really the talkative one. She liked to keep to herself and not be bothered. That's the way she had spent most of her life. Alone in a room, left with nothing but her own thoughts. Old habits were hard to kill, so when she found out that she was special, she didn't change her ways. That's what her parents called it. Being "special." Like it was a disease. She couldn't help that she could break things when she was upset, or make things disappear when she was scared of them. Her parents didn't see it that way. They had always blamed her when something went wrong, and even when it was her fault, she couldn't make them understand that she couldn't help it. She was lost in her thoughts thinking about all of this, so that when he spoke, she didn't hear him at first. **

**"Hello? What are you? Special? Answer me when I speak to you."**

**"Oh, Sorry. What did you say? I wasn't listening."**

**"I asked you what your name was."**

**"Oh, sorry. I'm Lolita. And you are . . . ?"**

**"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.**

**He had a dark and mysterious look to him. He had blindingly white hair and gorgeous gray eyes. She hadn't ever seen anyone like him, then again, she hadn't seen many people in the magical world. Maybe a lot of people looked like he did, only she didn't notice. She made a mental note to pay more attention to her peers at school this year. **

**"You're doing it again." He was looking at her with an amused expression on his face. 'He's arrogant.' She thought to herself. 'Yes, he's definitely arrogant.'**

**"I'm doing what again?"**

**"You're staring into your lap with a stupid expression on your face. "**

**"Oh, sorry. I was thinking to myself."**

**"Well stop it. And stop saying 'Oh sorry.' It's getting on my last bloody nerve. What were you thinking about anyway?" **

**"Er, well I was just thinking about… " she stopped in mid sentence. She couldn't exactly tell him that she was wondering if his looks were normal in the wizarding world, or if he was just a freak. She had to think fast.**

**"I was just thinking about if I could finish my homework before we got to school or not." She wasn't exactly lying. She was thinking that before he sat with her. 'That counts, right?'**

**"Well, if you're going to try, start it now. And why didn't you do your homework over the summer?"**

**"My parents wouldn't let me." 'Oh shit. Too much information.'**

**"Why wouldn't your parents want you to finish your homework? Don't they want you to make good grades? My parents are always yelling at me to finish mine."**

**"You ask too many questions. It's my turn. You seem like you'd have a lot of friends. Why are you sitting in here with me?" It was a desperate last hope, and she didn't want to be rude, but she had to change the subject. He reminded her of this guy all the kids at school talked about. This guy hated mudbloods, and would declare them his mortal enemy. She didn't want this guy to turn out to be like that. That would be bad.**

**"They get on my nerves a lot. It's like talking to two doorknobs. I needed a change. This was the only compartment that wasn't either filled with mudbloods, blood traitors, or just plain freaks. By the way, what house are you in? I've never seen you around school before."**

**"Oh, I don't leave the girls dorm unless it's for classes or meals. I'm a Slytherin. What about you?"**

**"I'm in Slytherin, of course. You seriously haven't heard of me? What kind of hole do you live in? You need to get out more." 'I know that, moron. I just don't want to, ever thought of that? Good god, you're just like my parents.'**

**"Oh, well, I don't know anyone at school, and I'm not really involved with anything."**

**"Well, now you know me, and I could get you involved with something."**

**"What could you get me involved in?" Despite all her gut instincts, she was curious. **

**"Well, nothing honestly. But I can introduce you to more people." This was bad. She didn't want to get involved with someone like this . . . but here he was. Right in front of her. What was she supposed to do? **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N this is the second chapter. Im thinking about switching between character points of view. If i do it will start in the third chapter. Any way, enjoy chapter two. And please note, i do not own the characters, or the setting. That belongs to Ms. Rowling. I just own Lolita. Please, R&R

CHAPTER TWO

They sat together the whole way to the school. They really didn't talk any more. They changed their robes in silence. Draco was the first one to speak.

"I could introduce you to Pansy." She thought that he had a thoughtful look on his face. She just thought that he was trying to do really hard math.

"Wait, Does she have black hair, a high pitched voice, and she greatly resembles a pug?"

"I thought you said you didn't know anyone? What am I wasting my time for?"

"No, I don't know her. She sleeps in my dorm. We're in the same year. I don't think I like her very much." She was a very loud person, and being cooped up in a dorm with her did not go over well with lolita. She wasn't about to go and spend any extra time with her if she could help it.

"Well, she's one of the people I hang around with so you'd better get used to her."

"Why should I get used to her if you hang around her?"

"You're going to start hanging out with me aren't you? Well, of course you are. Why would I ask that? Any way, you should also know that you'll be hanging out with Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Blaise Zabini, so if you don't like any of them, then you need to get used to them."

"Okay, fine. Then can I ask you a question and you answer honestly?" He seemed to think about this for a moment. She could tell that he was trying to think of all of the questions that she could ask him. He seemed to think it was safe and that she couldn't ask him anything that he didn't want to answer.

"Sure."

"Promise that you'll answer my question?"

"Yes, I promise."

Since Draco was sitting catty corner from her, she stood up and sat down next to him so she could look him straight in the face.

"Why don't you call them your friends?" Draco's mouth opened and closed, like he was going to say something, but thought better of it.

"I don't see why I need to tell you that." He turned his head so he was looking away from her. She could tell that he really didn't want to answer the question, but she was determined.

"You promised," she whispered as though she was used to saying those words.

"So? Promises can be broken. Get over it." Draco had a cold note in his voice that she hadn't heard before. She couldn't tell why, but it hurt her a lot, to hear him say those words.

"Liar. You promised me that you would tell me the truth. I hoped you were better than that. Sorry but I don't think I want to associate myself with someone who cant keep their promises." At that, she shut her mouth. She wasn't going to let him make a fool of her. If he didn't want to answer her questions then he shouldn't have agreed to.

They sat in silence a while longer. Lolita noticed that this was becoming common.

"Friends are people that you can trust." Draco was still looking away from her as he said it. It sounded like he didn't even really want to talk.

"What do you mean?"

"Friends are people that you can trust. I can't trust any of them. They are able to betray me at any moment. That's why I don't call them friends. I cant trust them."

"Well if you cant trust them, then why do you hang out with them. Why not just find people that you can trust?" It was a simple question and she expected him to give and obvious answer. She expected him to say that that was a good idea and that he was going to get new friends. She should have known better.

"What? Why would I want to do that? Why would I want to have actual friends? What's the good in that? No thanks."

"Well," She didn't want to say what she knew she was going to say. She couldn't help it. What was wrong with her? She knew better than this. She had to stop herself from saying it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I started switching pov in this chapter. I hope it goes over well. I just didnt think that there wasn't enough draco in the story. well Please enjoy and tell me what you think!

CHAPTER THREE

"I can be your friend, you know." She said it. 'Damn me. I hate myself. I hate myself. I don't want to be his friend. This is not how it was supposed to be. I'm supposed to be alone for the rest of my life. I'm not supposed to have friends. What the hell did I just get myself into?"

It didn't matter anyway. Draco didn't look like he was to keen on the idea.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? I just said I didn't want to have any friends. Don't you listen when I talk? I thought I told you to listen when I talk."

"Look, we don't have to be friends. It was just a suggestion. I wanted to help, okay? Anyways I just want to tell you that you can trust me. Okay? I'm not going to betray you." She really dint know why she was saying this. She didn't want to be his friend any more then he wanted to be her friend.

( Dracos POV)

'Damn it. What the hell is wrong with these people? I bet they don't even know how to read. I need to get out of here. And quick.' Draco was getting annoyed with the people he hung out with. They acted like they were still five years old. He needed to start hanging out with people that could understand him better.

"Can I sit here?" It was the first compartment he found that wasn't full. There was a girl sitting in it. She had black hair and blue eyes. She looked like she was lonely, not that he cared. He just needed a place to sit. He found out that her name was Lolita. He had never seen her around school before, and that was weird because they were in the same house. She seemed to be guarding something. He kept asking her questions that she didn't seem to want to answer. And then she did it. She asked a question that he never thought any one would ever ask him.

"Why don't you call them your friends?"

Why didn't he call them his friends? He never thought about it before. He just didn't. They weren't his friends. Friends. He really didn't have any friends, did he? He just kind of new people. He couldn't tell this girl that. He didn't even know her. She was weird. And he had a suspicion that she was a mudblood. He didn't really know though, so if someone else found out, then he had his excuse. He had to come up with something.

"Friends are people that you can trust. I can't trust any of them." Did he believe that? Was it true? He knew that friends were people that you could trust. He was right. He couldn't trust any of them. Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, and Pansy they would all turn on him if they had the chance. Pansy was the worst. She was so annoying. Like he would ever really be with her. He would rather be with someone he could really trust and talk to.

"I could be your friend." Hadn't he just mentioned he didn't want any friends? Who did this girl think she was? Like he needed actual friends. Even if he wanted to have friends, he couldn't. What would his father think? His father had always taught him not to trust anyone and not to have any friends. He would be furious if he found out Draco went behind his back and started trusting someone. That's all there was to it. It was the same with mudbloods. He could care less what family you came from. It was his father that didn't like muggle borns. He had taught Draco to not like them. Draco couldn't go against his father. He just simply could not. Nothing was worth what the punishment would be. He would rather have the company his father chose for him and marry someone that was "worthy" of the Malfoy name. He hopped to merlin that he would find somebody other than Pansy.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? I just said I didn't want to have any friends. Don't you listen when I talk? I thought I told you to listen when I talk." He honestly didn't want to be mean to her. She was the first person that he'd had an intelligent conversation with in a long time. He didn't want to ruin it, but he couldn't let her see that he was letting his guard down. If she saw that then she might start asking more questions that he didn't want to answer. Nothing good would come from that. He did feel something for her though. He wasn't quite sure what he was feeling, but it was there. All he knew was that he needed to keep her interested in him long enough to find out what it was. He just needed time. Time to figure out what was surging through him. He would figure it out. He had to. He didn't like how it felt.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Whoot! My first review! I loves it! Any ways, I honestly don't know what year they are in. That's the part I hate about writing HP fics. I can never decide on the year. I'll think about it as I write. Maybe it will say in this chapter. It will definitely be between third and fifth year. I like the idea of having it during fourth year because of the Yule ball, but I want them to be older. I don't know. I guess I'll just see how it works out.

CHAPTER FOUR

They arrived at the school not to long after the friendship offer. Neither one of them said too much after that. They both had stood up to get their luggage.

"So are you going to sit with us?" Draco sounded a bit embarrassed when he made this offer. He didn't want Lolita to get the wrong idea, he just wanted to be . . . well not nice. He wanted to . . . . Damn it. That's what it was. He wanted to be nice. What the hell was he thinking? This girl didn't want him being nice to her. No, that wasn't it. He didn't want to be nice to her. Or at least, that's what it was supposed to be. He couldn't help it. He wanted to be nice to her. He was not about to admit that though.

"Sit with you where?" She honestly sounded confused.

"In the great hall, during the sorting. God, for a fifth year you're awfully stupid." There he was, being mean again. He just really couldn't help it. He had to work on that habit.

"Never mind that. Can I help you with your luggage?" 'That's a start, right?' he thought to himself. He had to start somewhere, might as well be here.

( Lolita's POV)

She looked at him. Help her with her luggage? That didn't seem like something he would do. What was going on? She looked him straight in the face. She was very talented in knowing when someone wasn't telling her the truth. 'Oh, dear. He's not kidding. He really wants to help me with my luggage. What's he up to? Guess there is only one way to find out.'

"If you wouldn't mind, then yea." She handed him her trunk while she grabbed her backpack and the cage carrying her cat. Draco grabbed both his trunk, and hers. He was surprisingly strong. 'He doesn't look it.' She thought to herself.

He carried both of their luggage off of the train and put it into the pile. Draco turned around and said, "Do you want to share a carriage?" This was too much for Lolita. This guy was acting way too weird. He was definitely up to something.

"Okay. What's the deal with you? First the luggage, then you want to share a carriage. You're up to something, mister, and I want you to tell me what it is right now!"

"What do you mean? I'm just trying to be . . . Damn it! Alright, I just want to be nice, okay? I'm trying to be nice and help you out. I swear, if you tell anyone about this I will hex you quicker than you can realize what happened!" He had gone slightly red in the face. He was also breathing kind of heavy. For the first time since she met him, Lolita realized how beautiful his eyes were. She didn't know why she suddenly realized this, she just kind of did. He was also kind of cute when he was flustered. 'What the hell am I thinking? I thought I said I wasn't going to get myself involved with anyone like him, and here I am, wanting to get involved with him! What's wrong with me? I think I've gone crazy. Yes, that's it. I'm absolutely crazy, that's the only explanation. I need to see someone about this, and quick.

"Okay, fine. You're just trying to be nice. I can accept that. I wont tell anyone, I promise. Can I just ask another question?" He had that look again. This guy was not wanting to tell her something. Yet again he decided it was safe to answer her question.

"Okay, what do you want to ask me?"

"Why do you want to be nice to me?" She had obviously done it again. She had asked another question he didn't want to answer. But of course, he surprised her.

"Because I like you."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Just as a reminder anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling, obviously doesnt belong to me. I hope every one realizes that.

CHAPTER FIVE

"What do you mean, you like me?" She wasn't quite sure how to respond to this. That was the last thing she expected him to say.

"What I mean, is that I like you. You seem like you're not totally a moron. You are going to become a part of my group. What the bloody hell did you think it meant?" He was looking at her like she was stupid. She hated that, but she was relieved. He only liked her as a friend. That was good. She didn't need to get involved with someone like him romantically. He was too stuck up and full of himself. That just simply would not do. She needed someone more mature that she could have a future with. Draco was not that person, she could tell it right off the bat. Nope, Draco was not the guy for her.

(Draco's POV)

"Because I like you." He wasn't even going to try to lie. It was the truth. She really wasn't a moron and he had enjoyed talking with her on the train. He needed to hang out with more people like her. She wouldn't bring him down. She also seemed smart. When he needed to get something done, he could tell that he could rely on her.

She looked kind of scared. 'Why?' He thought to himself. 'I just meant that I liked her as a friend. Why is she so worked up? Did she think that I meant that I liked her as more that just as a friend? Why the bloody hell would she think that? I don't! At least, I don't think I do. Well, I did just meet her. I mean, I haven't had enough time to figure it out. I probably wont like her anyway.' Was he trying to convince his self? He wasn't quite sure, but he wasn't about to tell her if he was.

"You are going to become a part of my group." Even if he didn't like her, he had to keep her close. He had to figure out if he did like her, and he wouldn't be able to do that if she wasn't around him. Who knew, maybe her being around so much would make Pansy mad enough to leave him alone. Maybe she would be an amazing woman, and he could get rid of Pansy altogether. Yea, he liked that idea.

"Well, we'd better get going," Draco said. "I see Crabbe and the others." He led her over to where his group had congregated. They all turned around to look at him. He waved at them all and gave a brief introduction.

"Every one, this is Lolita. Lolita, this is everyone." He gave separate introductions for Lolita, so she would know who was who. Pansy was the only girl there. She had the ugliest look on her face when Draco was introducing them.

"Guys, Lolita is going to start hanging around with us. She doesn't really know anyone. Pansy, you two share a dorm, so you already know her." Pansy gave her a smirk, like she had figured out what to do with her. Draco could tell that they weren't going to get along, and decided to keep an eye on the both of them at all times, or at least keep an eye on Lolita. He really didn't want to have to be around Pansy more than he already was.

Draco, Lolita, Crabbe, and Goyle all shared a carriage up to the castle. The three guys all talked about what happened over the summer. Draco talked mostly, but the other two just kind of commented the whole time. When they had reached the castle, Draco got out of the carriage first, and offered his hand to help Lolita out of it. She gave him a skeptical look before she took it, but she ended up trusting him. 'She's starting to trust me more. I hope this is a good thing. I might not trust her. What the bloody hell did I get myself into? I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I can keep up with this nice thing the whole time.'

They walked into the great hall, the ceiling was dark and cloudy. All six of them sat down at the Slytherin table. When the time for the food came they were all great full. While they were eating, Pansy decided to start on her plan. Draco still didn't know what she was planning, but he had to figure it out soon, or it might ruin his plan. That would be a bad thing.

"So Draco, why did you leave our compartment on the train?" Draco decided to have a little fun her. He could predict Pansy's next question, he just had to get her to ask it.

"I decided that I needed to find someone new to talk to."

"Oh," She looked like she was upset that he didn't want to talk to her more, but that's what he was aiming for. "What did you two talk about?"

"Nothing much. Lolita and I are going out now, though."


	6. Please read this if you read my stories!

BLEH!

I have to give several thousand apologies.

I really wish I didn't have to say this.

NO I will not stop my draco fic . . .

BUT it will be postponed for a while. I just started a new job and I am working mad crazy hours. I really don't have much time to eat and sleep, let alone write AMAZINGLY GOOD FICS! Anyways, I will get back to my baby in a short while. Please be patient.

A/N FOR ALL THE TIMES I DIDN'T PUT THIS IN MY STORIES:

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR DRACO MALFOY, HOGWARTS, OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT HAS BEEN IN MS. ROWLINGS BEAUTIFUL BOOKS. IF I DID, I WOULD NOT SHARE THEM WITH THE REST OF YOU. I WOULD KEEP THEM ALL TO MYSELF!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay so it's been two years since I've started this, so i have completely forgotten my original plan and have had to go in a different direction with it. It's also the first time i've written anything in a very long time, so it's a little rusty right now, but i hope to make it into something really shiney!! I'm also sorry it's a little short, but you know, to much of a good thing! lol Please review just so i know someone is reading this?

"Excuse me?" Lolita was finally able to choke out the words after several seconds of silence. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Was this guy insane? He didn't even want to be her friend, and here he was telling every one that they were together. It wasn't true! So why had he said it then?

"That's a lie, Draco." She was not going to let him lie and just go along with it.

"Draco? Are you two really going out or not?" Pansy's voice had a distinct whine to it. Now Lolita understood why that was said. That didn't change the fact that she didn't like it.

"No, Pansy, we are not going out. Draco seems to have a problem telling the truth."

"Aw, come on Lolita. I was just trying to have a little fun. Everyone should know that I would never date you!"

What was his problem? He had said not to tell anyone that he wanted to be nice to her, but that didn't require him being a total jerk. Whatever happened to if you didn't have something nice to say? She really did wish he would just keep his mouth shut.

"Draco, you're a git. Honestly."

He smiled at her across the table.

"I know I am. At any rate, we have matters to discuss. Like the first Sytherin party of the year. I will not have our house party beaten by that horrid Hufflepuff house again."

"I can get in the kitchen while everyone is heading to there houses after the feast is over. I'll get the elves to carry the food to the common room." Zabini had a smirk on his face showing that he liked the idea of making those poor house elves do more work then was needed.

"I'll decorate!"

"You've decorated the past four years, Pansy, and it has looked like a troll got a hold of streamers and a bucket full of glitter. I will not let that happen this year. Lolita, you decorate." Pansy genuinely looked hurt when Draco said this to her, but he never noticed. He was looking directly at Lolita.

"I don't even know what you're talking about. What are we having a party for?" Lolita had never noticed a party being thrown in the Slytherin common room. She had always heard that Hufflepuff loved to throw crazy parties all year round for no reason, but she never realized that anyone from Slytherin knew how to have fun, let alone party.

"You really don't get out much do you?" Draco sneered. "Every beginning of the year, all the houses throw a party. They try to make it the biggest party of the year, not counting the one at the end. It's really a competition between all of the houses, to see who can throw the best party, and Hufflepuff always wins. It will be different this year. I'm going to make sure of that, and I'm starting by not letting Pansy touch any of the decorations."

"If she is so bad at it, then why have you let her do it the past four years?"

"Because I haven't been able to get anyone else who wants to."

"What makes you think I want to? I don't even want to go to the party, let alone take part in the making of it."

Lolita had never been to a party and she was not about to begin now. Not with these people. And she was starting to think that the less time spent with Draco was better. She could tell that he was to unpredictable, and she should never assume she knew how he was going to treat her. Lolita didn't want to have to keep her guard up all the time. She preferred to just keep keeping to herself. It was easier that way and she saw that now.


End file.
